


Safe Spaces

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: Superhuman AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Daichi doesn't know when his apartment became the hangout space for Suga and Asahi to crash at, but regardless of how much grumbling he does about it, he really doesn't mind.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Superhuman AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Safe Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> Kou!! I hope you like this! It's my first time writing nb Suga, so I hope it turned out okay. I did make this two parts, but I actually think this first part stands alone well, so that worked out in my favor ~~I definitely ran out of time finishing this part lol~~.
> 
> Anyway, everything in this series is a standalone unless specified otherwise, although most of the characters interconnect. Enjoy!

When Daichi walks into his apartment after a long Tuesday of midterms, he finds Suga kneeling on the floor at his coffee table, humming cheerfully as they build what looks like a small wooden contraption powering various small objects by a current of air. Daichi can't say he is surprised by Suga's presence, but he is a little irritated. This is the third time in the last seven days Suga has been here without warning when Daichi arrived home. It’s not that he is upset by Suga's presence, it’s just that Daichi does not like when his routine is interrupted without at least an hour's notice.

"When is that due?" Daichi asks warily.

"Um, tomorrow?" Suga gives Daichi an innocent smile. They shake some of their silvery gray hair out of their face. "Look, I'll just crash on the couch when I'm done, I promise--your place alone is enough to help me stay calm and focused. Midterms are almost over, and I'm at my wit's end!"

"You know," Daichi says, "that I also have midterms to get done."

Suga waves their hand in the air. They lean close to their wooden structure, squinting one eye as they slowly thread a string of air through some wind chimes that let out a pleasant jingle. Satisfied, Suga nods then turns back to Daichi. "I'm sure you have, like, a paper and an essay and maybe some tests, right? You'll be fine. I, on the other hand, have to finish building this _and_ get a damn air current to flow in a loop with minimal friction for ten minutes."

Daichi thinks he should feel a little insulted by Suga's argument, but he knows better than to press the issue. Suga is here to stay for the night, so Daichi better get used to the idea. "You're paying for dinner," Daichi relents.

Suga smiles. "Of course."

"And you're not sleeping on the couch. I'll pull out the futon."

"You're a lifesaver, Daichi!"

Daichi finally drops his backpack onto the couch, then goes to his room to change into sweats. He wasn't lying to Suga when he said he had his own work to get done. And Suga isn't a bad study partner, they're just...distracting. The way they cock their head to the side when concentrating, showing clearly the birthmark at the bottom corner of their eye, the way they run their hands through their hair when they're so close to figuring out what has them stumped, the way they lick their lips when anticipating their next step in a problem...

Okay. Daichi wasn't obsessed with Suga _at all_ , he just cared about them and wanted them to succeed. Same with Asahi. He just wanted what was best for his friends.

Daichi goes back out to the living room, futon in tow. He sets it up quickly in the usual place between the couch and the kitchen. He then unpacks his laptop and makes himself comfortable on the couch. Usually, he tries to study at the kitchen table to help his concentration, but with Suga here doing an assignment with wind, he would rather keep an eye on them. 

Daichi is not oblivious to the reason why Suga is over. Daichi's aura is calming. He has slight compulsion, not enough to make anyone actually do anything he says, but enough that people feel relaxed enough around him to (usually) open up to him when he asks a question.

The strange side effect of said ability makes for a very zen atmosphere, and Suga and Asahi have used it to their advantage since they were first years in high school.

Lately, though, these visits have gotten a little ridiculous. Suga is over at least twice a week, sometimes with a warning but usually just dropping in unexpectedly. It has made Daichi's social life pretty much nonexistent.

Shame on him for thinking this night would play out any differently. He should have known Suga would crash here, especially during midterms.

"I don't know why I even took this class," Suga moans, drawing Daichi's attention to them. "I mean, I like it well enough, but I'm going to be a teacher, not an engineer. It's nice to get better control of my air flow, I guess."

Daichi snorts. "Remember that time you were so distracted at practice you set the ball with the air before it even touched your fingers, and coach made you wear a suppressor to practice for a month?"

Suga laughs, brightening the room immediately with the sound. "And Hinata got upset because he'd never been asked to wear a suppressor before. As if that's something you want to be forced to do."

Daichi watches as Suga's mechanism shakes with the movement of the wind they send through it, and he notices that only the little pinwheel spins without stuttering. Suga clicks their tongue against their teeth. Daichi sighs. He might not know exactly what Suga is supposed to be doing with that thing, but he can see that they still have a long way to go until they are finished. It's fine. Daichi doesn't have anything the next day except a test, which he feels fairly prepared for.

"How many classes do you share with Oikawa?" Suga asks, out of the blue, a half hour and another failed attempt later. Daichi glances up from where he is looking through his notes. Suga isn't looking at him; they're pouting at their assignment, which now keeps shooting a gust of wind up toward the ceiling.

"Two?" Daichi says as if he isn't sure. "Why?"

Suga shrugs. They sigh, stand up, and move around the coffee table so they are sitting closer to Daichi. "I've just been going to lunch with him every once in awhile."

Daichi blinks. "You two hang out? I thought you didn't particularly get along."

Suga's smile tightens. They fiddle with a latch of some sort. "Well, he's been going through a rough time lately and apparently he doesn't want to talk to his friends about it, so here I am. Am I supposed to tell him no in his time of need? And if I have to suffer, I'm making you and Asahi join me. We'll smother him with love!"

"I guess we can study with him," Daichi says, "but after this week, since I already have you to look after."

Suga sticks their tongue out at Daichi. "This is my second-to-last big assignment, don't worry." After a few seconds, they reach out and squeeze Daichi's ankle gently. "You're such a good person, you know that?"

Daichi rolls his eyes. His skin burns where Suga's hand is touching him. "Yeah, and this good person is going to make you go back to working on homework without any distractions."

"Spoil sport," Suga sighs, turning back to their work. 

Two hours after their discussion, Suga accidentally sends three of Daichi's textbooks to the ground when they forget to put a slat of wood back on the side of their little structure. They moan, dropping their head to the table. Daichi decides then that it is time for dinner, which Suga does, indeed, pay for.

"We finished that dumb dating show, right?" Suga asks as they flip on the television while Daichi grabs plates for the two of them. "How about baking? That's always a good time."

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi haven't really ever talked about the fact that during their freshman year of college they started watching trashy reality competition TV shows to pass their time together, but it has become Daichi's guilty pleasure. "Should we wait for Asahi?"

Suga shrugs. "We'll be disciplined and only watch one episode. Besides, you two started the singing one without me so it's just payback."

Daichi doesn't bring up the fact that he is probably the one that misses the most first episodes, and he only knows because Asahi won't lie to him when he asks about it. What good is compulsion if you can't even convince your friends to tell you the truth?

"I haven't seen Asahi in awhile," Daichi says as Suga settles next to him, taking their plate and starting right in.

Their eyes don't stray from the television when they say, "Me neither. I know he's got, like, a whole line he's supposed to design or something, so he's been holed up in the library a lot. I told him to come over, but he said he was fine. Oh, they're definitely going home first."

Daichi pulls out his phone, sends a quick message to Asahi wishing him well, then allows himself to get swept up in the drama of competitive baking.

The baking show is a mistake, because Suga then needles Daichi into ordering a whole cake for dessert, even though Daichi knows they won't finish it between them. "I'm sure it will be here when I'm back next time. And now you have an excuse to invite Asahi over," Suga says, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. Daichi laughs and gives in. He doesn't know why he attempts arguing anymore.

Once the cake has been half consumed (much to Daichi's horror and regret), he forces Suga to get back to work and starts on an essay he has due in a few days. Suga groans and slides off the couch back to the floor. They have their back propped against the couch, staring mournfully at the invention and whirling a little wind through the thing every now and then. Daichi is very aware of the way Suga keeps brushing their hand up and down his leg while they're thinking. He should probably move. He doesn't.

At one in the morning, Daichi forces Suga to go to bed. They refuse for a few seconds, but Daichi watches their eyes blinking slowly. "You've been working non-stop for hours. You have to be exhausted."

"Yeah I've pulled too many all-nighters the past few days," Suga murmurs, resting their head on Daichi's thigh. Daichi only hesitates for a second before he threads his hand through Suga's soft hair. Suga hums softly. "But maybe I should leave and get another few hours of work done. Your place is always so cozy."

"No," Daichi says firmly. He guides Suga up, allows them to lean most of their weight onto him. "You are going to sleep. What time do you want to wake up in the morning?"

"Seven," Suga answers groggily. As Suga gets themself ready for bed, Daichi takes Suga's phone and sets the alarm. He has done this enough times now that he can navigate Suga's phone almost as efficiently as he does his own. 

"I don't know what I would do without you," Suga murmurs when Daichi tucks the blanket around their shoulders because they're so tired they didn't do it themself. He freezes when Suga grabs his wrist, but they fall asleep so quickly Daichi isn't sure if they had done it subconsciously, or if they would even remember they did it at all come morning.

***

Two nights later, there is a knock on Daichi's door around seven o'clock. Surprisingly, Suga has not come over since their last late-nighter. Daichi had gotten a lot done without any interruptions the last few days, so he is fully prepared to set aside his studying to help Suga. 

When Daichi opens the door, he is surprised to see Asahi standing there, sewing machine in one hand and a takeout bag in the other. His hair is tied loosely at the nape of his neck and he has his glasses on. He has a bashful look on his face, as if Daichi is going to turn him away.

"Asahi," Daichi says, trying to recover from his surprise. Asahi almost always messages him before coming over.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, I know you're probably busy, but my roommate has a date over and he's being so loud. Your place is always nice..."

Daichi sighs. "Yeah, yeah, come in. I have cake.”

Asahi smiles gratefully, showing off the dimple on his left cheek. Daichi takes the bag of food from Asahi, then moves his books from the couch to the side of the table opposite the one Asahi usually sits at. Daichi actually doesn't mind the gentle hum of the sewing machine. Asahi doesn't lug it over to Daichi's often, so things at his own place must be really dire for him to make the trek.

When Asahi is over, things are calmer than with Suga, but no less distracting. Asahi furrows his brow when he works. He mouths the words of the song he's listening to or the words on the paper he's trying to understand. Every time Daichi sees Asahi, he realizes how well they get along, how easy it is.

He thinks about how, with Suga around, the three of them seem like a complete unit, earnest, dependable, and trustworthy. Daichi doesn't know if that's weird or not. _Can he like two people at once?_

His thoughts are a pendulum of useless back-and-forth that doesn't even matter because it has been years and Suga and Asahi have never shown any romantic interest in Daichi or to each other. He doesn't think. Daichi should ask. He doesn't know why he hasn't yet.

He doesn't know if he wants to know the answer.

Time with Asahi flows silently, steadily, and by the time Daichi rouses from writing his last paper for midterms, it is past ten. 

"Are you spending the night?"

Asahi glances up to Daichi, then back down to his work. He purses his lips. "Nah, I'll be done in about an hour, if that works for you?"

Daichi nods. Before Asahi can turn back to his work, Daichi says, "Suga's been sleeping here a lot."

"Oh," Asahi says. He relaxes back into his chair, studying Daichi. Daichi feels Asahi's foot touch his leg under the tiny dining room table. Neither of them back away. "Sometimes Suga has a hard time dealing with their stress."

Daichi rolls his eyes. "I've know them as long as you have. I just thought maybe you might know if there was something else going on. We even talked about _Oikawa_."

Asahi shrugs. He takes his glasses off, rubs the bridge of his nose and then his eyes. Daichi admires the way Asahi can focus so single-mindedly on such a time-consuming task. Suga moves, hums, chats, takes breaks and comes back to the problem, a study in multitasking. Daichi is somewhere in the middle. Usually, he can focus himself for long enough to complete the thing that needs accomplishing, but he tends to let himself get distracted when the opportunity presents itself. None of their ways are bad. In fact, they all seem to complement each other in that regard as well.

Asahi finally says, "I'll talk to them, if you want, but I don't know what else I can say that you haven't already."

Daichi shrugs. "Are they okay?"

Asahi smiles, showing that dimple, and his foot taps Daichi's ankle playfully. "Daichi. You need to relax. Suga would tell you if there were something wrong. I mean, it's not like they can keep secrets from us. I think they just...don't like being alone when they're worried. But honestly, just being around you." Asahi shrugs. "It's enough to clear the mind."

"Ah yes, a superhuman that has just a hint of a superpower; how useful," Daichi mutters.

Asahi's smile melts away, replaced with concern. "Your ability may not be flashy or traditional, but I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Besides," Asahi shrugs, "I'd personally rather you be calming instead of persuasive. You're already scary enough. Us humans would never stand a chance against your temper."

Daichi laughs when Asahi visibly shivers. "Thanks, Asahi. I guess we'll just wait and see if Suga's restlessness passes when midterms are over."

They fall back into their homework, the silence warm around them. Daichi is disappointed when Asahi takes his foot back, but he can't very well get much done sprawled the way he had been.

Around eleven thirty, Asahi declares himself done. He's packing up his stuff, ready to go, when Daichi blurts out, without thinking, "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night? I have clean bedding for the futon, and we can watch that new fashion show on Netflix."

Daichi snaps his mouth closed when he realizes he sounds a little desperate. Asahi hesitates, his hand hovering over the handle of his sewing machine, before he drops it to his side. "Actually, that sounds like just the thing I need to unwind tonight."

The relief Daichi feels is immediate. Asahi goes into Daichi's kitchen to start the tea kettle and Daichi goes to rummage up some spare clothes Asahi has left here for this very reason.

It's all very domestic. Daichi thinks he could do this. With Asahi. With Suga.

He pushes the thought out of his mind. When he returns back to Asahi, the tea is already finished. Asahi hands him a cup, then takes the proffered clothes. Daichi scoops up Asahi's cup as well, places them on two of the three coasters he keeps on the coffee table for this very reason, and queues up their show (they don't mention the fact that they're going to have to pretend they haven't started it when Suga asks).

Asahi joins him on the couch. He is warm, and solid, and Daichi finds himself sinking into him. Asahi doesn't seem to mind, just curls his arm around Daichi's shoulders, the strong, solid pillar he's always been.

As he does most Thursday nights after a long week, Daichi, inevitably, falls asleep. "Sorry," he says groggily when he feels Asahi shift for the remote. Daichi doesn't really know what he's apologizing for: leaning on Asahi, falling asleep on him, or being too cowardly to approach the topic of romance in any form with anyone.

Asahi laughs softly. "It's fine. But we should probably sleep. You have an early lecture, don't you?"

Daichi nods. He allows himself another brief second to bask in Asahi's warmth before shoving himself off the couch.

"Thanks for this," Asahi says. "Heaven knows I needed a break."

"Glad I could be of service," Daichi says dryly. "Get some rest. You work too much for your own good."

Asahi snorts. "You're one to talk. Night, Daichi."

"Goodnight, Asahi." Daichi stands there for a moment longer, watching Asahi settle into the futon, before turning away. 

***

With midterms finally at an end, Daichi is mostly looking forward to going back to his regularly scheduled seclusion.

That, however, does not happen.

If anything, Suga and Asahi are over even more often, except this time, they come over together. Daichi watches the stress melt off of Suga like sugar in water, and within a week they are back to their lively, mischievous self. Daichi is so relieved he doesn't even snap at Asahi when he murmurs _I told you so_ under his breath.

"Why is my apartment the hang out spot?" Daichi asks one Friday when he walks in to Asahi and Suga cuddling on the couch, Suga's feet on the coffee table. "It's not like my ability works when I'm not here."

"Oh, Daichi," Suga says in a placating voice, "we don't just use you for you calmness, we also use you for your roommateless apartment. It's not as awkward when you're the one walking in on us making out."

Asahi chokes on his water. "Suga," he reprimands when he can speak again, but Suga just laughs.

"I'm teasing! We just like hanging out with you, obviously. Most of the time I make Asahi come over here because he's too cowardly to message you himself. Are you gonna join us? It's cold outside," Suga says, even though it is mostly spring at this point. They raise their eyebrows in a way that makes Daichi blush. He turns away from Suga before they can catch it, but he knows his neck is red too. Damn short hair.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You're always busy on Friday nights."

"Nope! It's movie night," Suga declares. "Asahi talked me into staying home, even though I _know_ there are at least two great parties going on, so I demand at least a movie."

Daichi rolls his eyes. "Have you also decided what we're watching?"

"Not really, but we're definitely watching something scary. I'll get the popcorn if you want to get drinks, Daichi. Asahi, you pick the movie, but it has to be _horror!_ "

Asahi wrinkles his nose in private protest but picks up the remote. Daichi follows Suga to the kitchen after asking Asahi what he wants to drink, leaving Asahi to pick the movie. 

Suga hip checks Daichi twice when they're dancing around each other in the tiny space. Daichi glances at them suspiciously, but Suga has on their bright smile that gives nothing away. 

"Don't spill," Suga says, and Daichi feels a draft of wind fly up his shirt, making it ripple. Daichi grips onto the mug he has in his hands, glaring at Suga when the wind disappears. Suga raises their eyebrows, that cursed smug smile on their face. "Your abs are still real nice, babe. I approve."

Daichi's face is turning red again, he can feel it. "Is that what superhumans do in their spare time? Harass innocent bystanders?"

"One, you're a superhuman too, so that argument is moot. And two, you know I couldn't see anything, I'm not a pervert. I just wanted you to spill your drink. Maybe there's something you want to tell me about why you're so touchy all of a sudden, hmm?" 

Daichi doesn't answer, just collects the drinks (tea for Asahi, water for himself, coffee for who knew what reason for Suga), before heading back into the living room. He hears Suga laugh softly. He wills his face to turn a more normal shade than beet red. Suga grabs Daichi's stash of cookies, along with the popcorn, but he doesn't say anything about it. 

Asahi is sitting on the left side of the couch, and as Daichi is placing everything in his hands down carefully on the coasters on the table, Suga plops themself by the right armrest. Daichi assesses the situation, but neither Asahi nor Suga look like they are about to move, which leaves Daichi in the middle, a rare thing because it's usually Suga's spot. He sits warily. The other two don't say anything. Daichi tries to get himself to stop overthinking every little thing. Clearly, Asahi and Suga are not worried about it. This is just a normal movie night.

"All right," Suga says when Asahi passes the remote over Daichi for them to push play. "Not too terrifying, but not for children. I can get behind this choice."

Daichi is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Suga or Asahi to finally say something about what is going on here, but Suga just pushes play and moves Daichi's arm so they're snuggled up against him. 

It's not like it is an uncommon occurrence for the three of them to end up snuggled together by the end of a movie, but with all the other innuendos and informal touching of that night, paired with his already wired emotions, the move is all it takes for Daichi to burst. 

"Okay, hold on," Daichi says, standing and facing Suga and Asahi. He feels like a teacher reprimanding his students as he looks at the two of them, Asahi with a sheepish smile on his face and Suga with a broad, _you can't prove anything_ grin. "Do you have something planned for tonight? Because you're both acting weird."

Suga and Asahi exchange a glance. "Well," Asahi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here's the thing," Suga says, moving to the edge of the couch as if they're about to give a presentation. "I've been hitting on you and Asahi for, like, years. I mean, mostly jokingly, but in the last few months it's been real. Asahi picked up on it so fast and asked me what was up. And then _he_ told me he was having the same dilemma once I said you weren't picking up any cues! We're both fairly sure you like us too, but you just. Don't. Do. Anything. It's been almost a month, Daichi!"

"We thought maybe you just didn't know how to respond to it," Asahi answers. "So I said it might be good to let you, I don't know. Come to terms with it or something? But that didn't happen, and then we all got so busy, but you were still responding to _both_ of us so..."

"So now I can't wait any longer. Daichi. Would you like to date me and Asahi, or not?”

Suga looks at him expectantly. Daichi is reeling from all the information that has just been shared with him. "You want me to date you?" Daichi asks. "Both of you?"

Asahi and Suga nod. "It's not like we're not already dating," Suga points out. "I sleep over here more than I sleep at my place. And we get along really well, all three of us. You've had crushes on both of us for awhile, haven't you?"

"Truthfully, it felt a little weird _not_ asking you as soon as Suga and I talked," Asahi says.

Daichi looks at Suga, who is still perched on the edge of the couch, their eyes wide with excitement, and then to Asahi, who looks pretty chill, except for the slightly terrified look in his eyes. Daichi wonders how Asahi could think he would ever say no to this offer. But still, it's like a perfect piece of china Daichi is afraid will shatter in his grip. "I...I guess...?"

Daichi is still looking at Asahi, who shrugs, but his face relaxes into a smile. "Up to you, but I promise, Suga and I both agreed. We've all been pining after each other for so long, why not give it a go?"

Suga nods. Their smile is big and inviting, and Asahi nods when Daichi turns to him again, sure that his face looks slightly alarmed. "Um, okay? Okay, yes."

"Yes!" Suga says, reaching up and pulling Daichi down by his neck as he returns to sitting on the couch. They pepper kisses onto Daichi's face. Daichi laughs softly as he tries to break away. "I've...been waiting...so long..."

"Okay, okay!" It seems to be the only word in Daichi's vocabulary at the moment. He finally succeeds in extracting himself from Suga's hold. He turns to Asahi, who leans down to kiss him on the lips, once, very briefly.

"No fair," Suga says from behind Daichi's back.

"You can't always get what you want," Asahi says mildly when he moves away from Daichi. "Can you start the movie now? It's getting late."

Suga huffs but does as asked. Daichi feels like he is in a dream. Sitting between Suga, who is curled into his side again, and Asahi, who has wrapped his arm around Daichi's shoulders, Daichi can't believe that after all his longing and self-discipline, he gets to have more than he ever thought possible. 

"Asahi makes a better pillow than you," Suga whispers about ten minutes into the movie. "Don't get comfortable in the middle. That's my spot." Daichi rolls his eyes and swats Suga's shoulder, but he's grinning.

"Am I at least better than the party you were so eager to go to?" Daichi asks. "I'm assuming this is why Asahi asked you to stay in."

Suga hums, a mask of mock concentration on their face. "The verdict is still out. Maybe if you give me a kiss too, I'll have a better answer."

Asahi groans at Suga's cheesiness, but Daichi just leans over and kisses them. Daichi feels the air around him dance in excitement. It causes goosebumps to shiver down his arms. When they break away, Suga looks serious for the first time all night. "Yes," they say, reaching over to squeeze Asahi's arm. "This will always be better than a college party."

Daichi nods, sinking back into the couch just in time to watch a giant monster worm devour a screaming woman. "Why did you pick horror again?"

Asahi is the one who answers. "Everyone knows horror is the genre of choice for cuddling."

Daichi looks from Asahi to Suga, then says, "You two really did think this one through. How dense am I?"

Suga reaches their head up to kiss Daichi's cheek. "Pretty dense, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't. Now, I want to see if the humans or the worms are gonna win this one."

Daichi doesn't mention that they've all seen this before, just sits back into the couch, Asahi's hand heavy on his shoulder, Suga's head eventually finding its way into his lap. It's all relatively normal, for them, but now Daichi feels like the possibilities are endless. He can't wait to see what the future has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


End file.
